the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures
This page lists the various adventures that the guild has had so far... Some of these adventures have been focused on a specific character and will be denoted in their article page. Season One The Spicy Rat Caper The four adventurers meet in Casterfalls and take on a job to rescue a local aristocrats missing son and uncover a magical elixir with dubious properties, a spicy rat, and a gnome druid who may or may not be more morally corrupt than any of them. A Spot of Bother Corazón's past comes back to haunt him as he receives the dreaded "Black Spot", which brings with it the return of his former crew, a new friend who joins the guild and someone else from the pirates past. Wild Wild Woods During a picnic day out, the gang is told by a mysterious wizard that the animals of the forest are in danger and need help, with the expert assistance of her friends, the guild attempts to save this wild wood. An Orcward Encounter In the hunt for an old relic that claims to have powers that don't even make sense, the gang comes across a very strange place, and they have quite the 'orcward' encounter. Quiet Riot In an attempt to retrieve a missing wheel from some musician's cart (and to get loads of gold), the gang head into a quiet town that has a secret, and an obsession with shushing people. Plunder Siege On All Crim's Night, the gang attempt to break into a fabled mansion along with other brigands and the like to gain treasure and various amount of valuable furnishing, books dunked in soup, shield surfing and much more await! A Fishmas Carol The gang returns to Tanner's Folly to right a wrong and befriend some fish creatures, as well as celebrate the joyous solstice. Season Two Bad Chair Day Coming in to Port Fairwind, the guild finds themselves once again robbed of their day of leisure when chairs carved from bad wood come to life. Brawl of the Wild When the wizard Binbag spirits our braveish heroes to a bewitched forest, they find all critters great and small are frothing at the mouth and hungry for a fight. Heist Society Coming in to the city-like town of Rutherglen, the Guild comes across the peculiar sight of a man shackled in stocks. Hearing the man's story, the Guild are tasked to search for a prized stolen gem in a grand masquerade ball. Stop Hammer Time The Guild takes a respite from their adventures in a strange town where everything they do to try to help, backfires immensely. But at least they got some sleep, right? Spell Check After their narrow escape from the angry villagers of Bumble, the guild happens upon a tavern in the middle of nowhere that seems too good to be true. Out of Order Join the oxventure guild in their continued adventures, how many things will Egbert blow up? How much more jewelry can Corazon possibly wear? Ship Happens The Oxventurers find themselves on an unlikely sea voyage to free an ancient God. What could possibly go wrong? Mind Your Manors On the spooky shores of Necropolis-on-Sea, the Oxventurers face a seemingly-straightforward task. How will they fare? Rolling In The Deep When a beheaded head appeared in front of them the Oxventurers never imagined that it would put them on a quest to clear a cave from brains, trolls and... Egbert's son?! Peak Performance The Oxventurers must scale an icy mountain in order to face a Greal Evil, but can they achieve that without awakening the mountain's most dangerous resident? Let's hope so. Category:Adventures Category:Episodes